


Remember That One Time Dave Wasn't Cool?

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this one time Dave wasn't cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That One Time Dave Wasn't Cool?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindMessiah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MindMessiah).



> D= I meant to have this completely colored by now. It'll be completely colored by tomorrow (Thursday). Tune back! =D

**BAM**

AG: Did I s8y you could kiss me, Str8der?  
AG: Fucking humans...  
AG: *wipes mouth*

**Author's Note:**

> He doesn't like to talk about it. Being sucker punched by a troll is uncool (hella ironic though!).


End file.
